


Levi

by chaLie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaLie/pseuds/chaLie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Actually this is my final assignment... I translate Chinese into English.<br/>My English is poor poor poooooooooor, so if there's some grammar mistakes please tell me!!! thx a lot!! :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Actually this is my final assignment... I translate Chinese into English.  
> My English is poor poor poooooooooor, so if there's some grammar mistakes please tell me!!! thx a lot!! :D

#01

The air of the early spring morning was cold. Chilly breeze woke up Levi. Feeling cold, he noticed that he was lying on the bed. Naked. No wonder he felt cold. 

Levi was now awake. He yawned and walked toward the closet with his hand combing his hair. Strangely, no clothes was in his closet, neither any underwear in his closet drawers. 

Levi is a leading soldier of his squad. He can’t dress naked in front of his soldiers after all – even though his soldiers didn't mind it. Feeling upset about his clothes, Levi glimpsed to his bed and surprisingly found his military uniform on his plain white bed. 

 

Why, there it is! 

 

After Levi put on his uniform, he left his room and decided to go to his commander’s office.

 

#02

Levi looked at the vacant office, wondering where the commander would go. His commander, Erwin, would NOT go anywhere except going to weekly meeting or some feast held by the noble. He knew that Erwin did not receive any invitation from the nobles so that it is obvious he went to attend weekly meeting. 

Levi murmured while turned to the conference room. Strange to say, since he walked out his room, Levi somewhat felt impatience wandering in his mind which made him frowned even more times than before – anyone who knew about Levi, the leading soldier is a unflappable man, was not easy to be influenced by his feelings. 

 

Bad mood exploded as soon as he broke in to the conference room. 

Everyone in the meeting was shocked, seemingly surprised by Levi’s deed. Interrupted by Levi, the subordinate have no idea whether he should keep presenting or not, so he carefully glanced at his boss. 

As a Chef commander of the soldier’s legion, Erwin didn't reveal any expression to his soldiers. 

“Never mind, it just wind blows in the room.” Then Erwin continued on his piles of paper work. 

Levi passed though the whispering soldiers and sat beside the seat beside Erwin. Levi didn't know why he felt clam after he sat down. 

 

Why, continue the meeting! 

 

Levi indolently lay back to his seat, viewing his subordinates. 

"Go on.” Erwin ordered. “And, remember to close the door next time.” 

“Yes, sir!” replied by the soldier near the door. 

The meeting proceeded as if Levi hadn't come in. It was a boring presentation, which makes Levi feel sleepy. Even though Levi tried to stay awake, a feeling of tiredness swept across his body. He fell asleep unnoticedly.

 

#03

When Levi woke up he found out that he was in his room again, though he didn't know how he came back to his room. 

Pondering for a while, Levi couldn't come to a conclusion therefore he decided to put it aside. He wanted to see his commander. 

As soon as he approached Erwin’s office, one of his colleague, Hanji, rushed into the office before him. 

 

“Commander! I've heard that you skip your meal again! You should take care of yourself for you are our boss in the Corp!” Hanji yelled aloud as if no one could hear. Levi frowned as well because of Hanji’s words. 

He understood how important Erwin is in the role of the corp. He did not want to see someday their boss died of overwork. Erwin needs to take a walk and relax, Levi suggested. Hanji seemed agreed with Levi’s opinion. 

“All right, I’ll take your advice.” Erwin slightly raised his lips, compromised. Hanji was satisfied with his answer, nodded and then let Erwin leave his office. Levi followed. 

Levi had asked where he wanted go but no reply, so he just kept one step walking behind Erwin. Before they go out, a soldier intercepted Erwin because he got some documents that need their Commander to sign. 

Levi stepped forward to stop the soldier, telling him send the documents to his office. 

“You can put files on my office desk. I’ll sign them as soon as I come back.” Erwin guaranteed. 

 

#04

Levi stared at his commander went to the graveyard of their crop without hesitation. 

He maintained a short silence. Levi was the last person that would stroll in the graveyard as leisure. 

In the crop, no one would like to come to the graveyard. It is too deafening silence that only wind was swirling and howling. Every time Levi came here he recalled of how harsh his colleagues and subordinates fought against Titan, but now everything had changed. The atmosphere of the graveyard nearly choked himself. 

 

Why, don’t you forgive yourself even when you were rested … 

 

There was a time Erwin had had emotions, but now Erwin didn't and wouldn't express any of his feelings on his face. Levi had noted that there were some gray hairs hiding his commander’s shiny golden hair. 

Erwin seemed did not aware of Levi’s thoughts. 

 

All of a sudden, a sound appeared in the bushes near him which attracted his attention. Erwin soon found a black skinny kitten. It looked so weak that it would die of starvation at any time. 

Levi asked Erwin if he want to take care of this poor little creature. 

“Well, it is pitiful for this black cute kitten…” Erwin would give much sympathy toward the animal. ”I think Hanji there would have some vaccines and drug to cure it…”  
Levi knew he couldn't persuade Erwin to give up this tiny little creature, so he just followed Erwin’s step back to their corp.

 

#05

Why, why commander Erwin named you as Levi as well? The only same thing on them was the fur color: the kitten had black fur and he had black hair. Leaning beside Erwin's bed, Levi was confused. Actually, he somehow felt a bit jealous of this well-cared, well-bathed little kitten. 

Meow. Little kitten Levi replied. 

He poked its stomach, which had fed it but now looked a little chubby. Since they came back to the legion, Erwin’s attention had all paid on this kitten that he didn't even eye on Levi.  
Levi dragged the kitten Levi’s paw, which made it meowed unhappily. 

Don't get dirty when you go to Erwin's office or I'll throw you out of the office.

Meow.

Don't distract Erwin's attention while he was signing documents, get it?

Meow.

I believe Erwin would take good care of you, so you don't have to worried about your living again.

Meow.

Levi told the kitten many things that all about Erwin even though he knew this little skinny creature couldn't understand any of his words. He just kept talking talking and talking.

Levi yawned while combing its fur. He had no reason but felt tired and sleepy now. It was alright to take a nap, he assumed. 

Levi looked into the kitten’s black purl eyes and whispered, “Why, you would not get starved in your life time again…” 

 

\- Just like the time when he was picked by Erwin to join the corp.

 

#06

Erwin took a shower after giving the kitten Levi a bath. 

As he came into his office, he saw the skinny creature lying on his office desk alone, meowing unreasonably.

 

 

“…What’s wrong, Levi?”

**Author's Note:**

> Levi had died.


End file.
